


Ellos

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, San Valentin, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porque ellos también celebran ese día tan especial ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellos

Ellos

para my querida [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg); ración de fluffy nena!

«Ellos no son del tipo de los que celebran San Valentín, ni de broma, que ahora después de todo hayan decidido hacer algo al respecto de lo que sienten el uno por el otro no les convierte en una pareja. Al menos, no en una de esas que se escriben tarjetas y se regalan chocolate.

En el pasado Dean se dedicaba a aprovechar el momento con cualquier desconocida y Sam, que en la mayoría de las ocasiones pasaba la noche solo rumiando su mal humor, preferiría cortarse la polla antes de reconocer en voz alta que ya entonces, aquello le ponía frenético. Así que esa noche mientras espera que Dean regrese: cena del chino y pelis, como la mayoría de las ocasiones entre ellos, no puede dejar de sentirse un gilipollas integral por haber decidido organizar todo aquel tinglado, pero qué cojones, en otra época ver cumplir a su hermano los treinta y cinco le habría parecido una utopía, así que va a arriesgarse a que el cabrón le recuerde esto por el resto de sus vidas, pero Sam va a hacerlo. A la mierda todo.

Que Dean siempre le sorprende _:_ a veces para bien y otras para mal y otras para peor todavía, es algo que tiene asumido, así que cuando su hermano regresa y mira a su alrededor sin decir —¿velas Sammy, en serio, has empezado ya con la regla?— el menor de los Winchester lo toma como una victoria y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, besa aquella boca que le pone malo de ganas. Que Dean esté casi ronroneando cuando se aparta es otro punto más en su casillero.

 Esa noche hay chino y pelis, hay demasiado vino barato y desde luego, hay sexo, sexo caliente y rápido; uno sobre la mesa, apartando de prisa los restos, comiéndose la boca como si llevasen siglos sin tocarse, los vaqueros enredados en los tobillos y Dean dentro, haciéndole jurar en idiomas que ya nadie habla. Más tarde en la cama, lánguido y lentísimo, manos por todas partes, susurros roncos en el oído _SamSammySam,_ girando el uno sobre  el otro, sudando las sábanas como desesperados, cabalgando a Dean que le contempla como sólo él sabe hacerlo, como si le desnudase el alma, destruyéndole y dándole la vida, todo al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, de aquel primer san Valentín, Sam siempre recordará la madrugada, el frío del suelo haciéndoles acercarse un poco más hasta que no hay espacio entre sus cuerpos, las manos de Dean sobre las caderas y su boca húmeda en el hueco del cuello. Están de pie, frente a frente, mientras la luz azul del alba les ilumina poco a poco. En la televisión suena algún tipo de blues que no reconoce, tampoco es que en ese instante le importe, porque ellos no están bailando, como le recuerda Dean antes de abrazarle, la piel desnuda tibia y sedosa, con el latido de su corazón contra el pecho. No, ellos no bailan, ellos son Winchester, ellos se tocan con la reverencia dedicada a los dioses, ellos se miran y se leen, se beben el uno al otro, se reinventan cada noche. Ellos son Winchester y lo suyo va más allá de cualquier declaración barata, es algo propio del silencio».


End file.
